A Time For Us
by axxnans
Summary: [Chanbaek AU! Oneshoot / Mpreg / Angst / Happy Ending ?] Mendambakan hidup bahagia nyatanya hanya angan belaka, Baekhyun sadari kisah cintanya tak akan mudah terlebih pada orang tua yang tak merestuinya untuk hidup bersama Chanyeol, pria rupawan yang ia temui 7 tahun lalu didepan sebuah toko buku di kota Roma, Italia.


_Terbawa padanya kisah dua insan yang tengah jatuh cinta oleh waktu dari ratusan tahun yang lalu_

_Derai air mata dan pedihnya cinta tanpa restu mengakhiri nafas_

_Raga tak mampu merengkuh yang terkasih, hanya jiwa yang ada untuk mencinta_

_Ketika takdir kembali datang pada yang lain_

_Membawa kasih atas nama cinta pada mereka yang saling mencinta_

_Dapatkah sang takdir memberikannya waktu dengan goresan akhir bahagia?_

_Bahagia tanpa nestapa di penghujung kisah_

_._

_._

* * *

Untaian kata manis pengantar tidur terdengar merdu di telinga, bersenandung ia ditemani lantunan denting piano. Deras hujan turun di penghujung Juni, kala surya telah benar kembali ke peraduannya menutup hari.

Bersandar pada kursi goyang, memperhatikan betul pria bersurai hitam itu memainkan jemarinya diatas hitam putih tuts piano. Sebuah buku diatas dada, terbuka tepat di halaman tengah.

Sebuah buku karya seorang penulis Inggris yang pula dikenal sebagai salah satu sastrawan termasyhur kala itu, _William Shakespeare_. Dengan judul terukir manis di muka, _Romeo and Juliet_.

Kisah-kasih anak adam dan hawa yang harus berakhir tragis lantaran cinta yang tak direstui, meregang nyawa keduanya pada akhir cerita. Demi yang terkasih, relakan nyawa pergi mengikuti dirinya yang telah lebih dulu menghadap Sang Pencipta.

Tak terhitung berapa kali ia telah membaca buku itu, hingga tiap kalimat mungkin telah ada di luar kepalanya, "Kalau aku tidak salah menghitung, ini yang ke lima kalinya kau membaca buku itu." pria bersurai hitam itu membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap seorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari atas kursi goyang.

Dia tersenyum, sungguh manis. Ia lalu menutup bukunya, meletakkannya pada sebuah meja tak jauh darinya kemudian beranjak dari kursi goyangnya, "Lima kali setelah kita menikah, memang benar. Tapi boleh ku koreksi sedikit?"

Pria itu mengangguk sembari memperhatikan langkah yang sosok itu ambil, ia kian mendekat hingga berdiri diantara kedua kakinya, "Tepatnya tujuh kali aku membaca buku itu. Satu kali saat aku bertemu denganmu di Roma, dan satu kali lagi tiga minggu sebelum kita mengikat janji sehidup semati."

Jemari lentiknya membelai wajah pria itu, ibu jari tangan kanannya mengusap kelopak mata pria pemilik hatinya dengan penuh cinta. Pria tampan dengan segala kekurangannya, pria yang mampu mengisi kosong hatinya dengan cinta kasihnya.

Pria tampan yang datang padanya 6 tahun yang lalu, membawa cinta tulus menghadap kedua orang tuanya. Pria tampan yang 6 tahun yang lalu harus menerima getirnya kekecewaan dan pulang dengan merah di pipi kirinya, tanda mata dari ayah lelaki manis yang telah mengambil hatinya.

Pria tampan yang dengan kegigihan hati kembali datang untuk membawa kekasih hatinya pergi, meski tanpa restu dari kedua orang tuanya. Ia percaya, ketulusan hati demi cinta akan membawa keduanya pada kebahagiaan.

Atas nama cinta, mereka pergi meninggalkan tanah kelahiran. Membangun keluarga kecil mereka sendiri di Utara Italia, kota kecil yang tiga kali tertulis dalam tiga cerita sang sastrawan. Sebuah kota kecil dimana keduanya merajut asa atas nama cinta. Kota kecil bernama _Verona_.

Meski bukanlah kota pertama yang keduanya singgahi, bukan berarti akan ada kota-kota lain setelahnya. Si manis telah jatuh hati pada keindahan kota _Verona_, sehingga ia enggan meninggalkannya. Maka keputusan telah mereka ambil. _Verona_, adalah kota terakhir mereka.

Pemilik wajah manis telah berdiri diantara kedua kakinya, menangkup wajah tampan pria-nya dengan kelembutan di setiap sentuhannya membawa pria itu pada kenangan kala pertama kali takdir mempertemukan keduanya. Di depan sebuah toko buku, yang kala itu tengah sepi pengunjung.

Di kota _Roma_, takdir telah berbaik hati menyatukan hatinya dan si manis. Di kota _Roma_, hatinya akhirnya berlabuh.

"Dan boleh ku tanya sekali lagi, alasan mengapa kau begitu menyukai cerita itu?" si surai hitam bertanya dengan sedikit sentuhan nadanya yang jenaka.

Berpura-pura tengah berpikir, menengadahkan wajah ke langit-langit seraya mengulum bibir bawahnya, "Tidakkah kau ingat, _my love?_"

"Kurasa tidak, mengapa tidak kau katakan sekali lagi alasan mengapa kau begitu menyukai cerita itu?"

"Baik, kalau kau benar-benar ingin mendengarnya yang entah telah kesekian kalinya ku jawab."

Ia duduk menyamping di pangkuan pria tampannya, melingkarkan tangannya di pundak seraya tersenyum ia menjawab, "Buku yang kau pilihkan untukku 7 tahun yang lalu, saat kita berdua dipertemukan oleh takdir di _Roma_. Dimana saat itu kita berdua belum saling mengenal, tapi aku tau dan yakin bawha hatiku akan kau miliki setelahnya. Seutuhnya."

"Memang buku ini bukanlah buku yang mengisahkan akhir indah untuk dua tokoh utamanya di dunia pada zaman itu, tapi setidaknya mereka mengajarkanku pun dengan dirimu bahwa cinta sejati tak akan terpisahkan meskipun ajal menjemput."

"_Romeo and Juliet_, tiap kali aku membaca buku ini, selalu mengingatkanku pada cinta kita berdua. Dimana orang tuaku tak pernah merestui kita berdua, tapi setidaknya kita berdua punya kesempatan untuk hidup dengan akhir bahagia. Dan harapanku, kita tak akan pernah merasakan sakitnya kisah mereka berdua."

Jika kedua orang tua si manis masih bersikeras untuk membawanya kembali pulang, lain hal dengan pria bersurai hitam. Dahulu ia di besarkan di sebuah panti asuhan di _Seoul, _kemudian ketika ia berusia 5 tahun sepasang suami-istri mengangkatnya sebagai seorang anak. Mereka membawa Chanyeol kecil ke kota _London_.

Ayah angkatnya saat itu bekerja sebagai seorang seniman, tepatnya ia adalah seorang pelukis. Sementara ibunya adalah seorang penjual bunga di sebuah toko bunga tak jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka. Singkat cerita, lantaran usia keduanya yang tak lagi muda serta penyakit yang mulai menggerogoti kesehatan pada akhirnya mereka harus pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol selamanya.

Menyakitkan memang, tapi Chanyeol yang saat itu telah pada fase dewasanya memilih untuk tetap melanjutkan hidupnya walau tanpa kedua orang tua. Karena pada dasarnya, kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu meski rasa sakit akan terus berada dipunggungmu.

Kedua punggung tangan si manis ia kecup, berdiri setelahnya untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat, "Malam ini aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Tidakkah kau rindu padaku di malam-malam sebelumnya?"

Bukan main, si manis ini bukan main. Satu kalimat yang membangkitkan gelora cintanya, membakar bara api dalam dirinya. Tanpa si manis sangka, pria di hadapannya telah membawanya masuk semakin dalam ke pusara magis bernama cinta.

Sungguh, tak ada lagi yang ia inginkan selain hidup bersama lelaki manis dalam rengkuhannya.

Menghabiskan sisa malam dengan berbagi kehangatan, ditemani rintik hujan yang kian deras. Hembusan angin menerpa jendela-jendela tak mereka hiraukan, dan tak akan mungkin mereka perdulikan saat kuatnya tarikan surga dunia mereka rasakan.

Jemari lentik si manis meremas kuat rambut bagian belakang pria tampannya, tetesan peluh ia rasakan jatuh keatas keningnya, "C-Chanyeol…"

Lenguhan demi lenguhan mengalun bak sebuah melodi terindah, nafas yang tak beraturan seakan-akan habis sudah oksigen di sekitarnya sedikit banyak menambah panas suhu tubuh pria bernama Chanyeol yang memenjarakan tubuh si manis.

"Baekhyun…ssh, ah… _I love you, I love you…_"

Hentakan demi hentakan ia berikan pada tubuh penuh peluh dibawahnya, kedua tangannya berada disisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya, wajahnya memerah dengan air mata memenuhi pelupuk matanya pun dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak ia lewatkan pula dada yang turun dan naik mengambil nafas, "Ah! Chanyeol, aah…"

Mengulum kedua puting merah muda si manis Baekhyun bergantian, memberikan sedikit lumatan dengan lidahnya yang menggelitik menghantarkan kenikmatan pada tubuhnya. Menggelinjang ia dalam kungkungan prianya bersurai hitam.

Remasan pada rambut bagia belakang kepala dirasa semakin kuat, kedua kaki yang berada diatas pundaknya bergetar hebat disertai lenguhan dari si manis yang terdengar semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia hampir sampai, pikirnya.

Dengan hentakan yang semakin cepat pada tubuh bagian bawahnya memperparah keadaan si manis. Katakan bahwa si manis benar-benar berantakan, jemarinya yang semula berada di tengkuk seketika turun meraih lengan atas Chanyeol. Berpegangan kuat pada lengan kokoh itu, ia tahu tak lama lagi mereka berdua akan sampai pada puncak kenikmatan bercinta.

"C-Chanyeol…aah, ssh… _harder, please ah!_"

"_Y-Your wish is my command, my love_."

Kenikmatan telah keduanya raih dalam pelepasan tertinggi sebuah penyatuan.

Si manis dalam pelukan merintih dalam nafasnya yang tertahan, merasakan air mani mengalir masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Hangat yang kemudian menyusul rasa penuh dalam perutnya, "_Thank you, my love_."

Telapak tangannya menyentuh wajah tampan prianya, menyeka peluh di kening dan pelipis diakhiri dengan kecupan manis tepat di bibirnya.

Senyum manis Baekhyun berikan, "_I love you._"

"_I love you more._"

.

Cahaya mentari pagi menembus tirai putih yang melambai tertiup angin, menghadirkan kehangatan pagi. Jemari lentik itu meraih tirai, mengikatnya di sisian pintu kaca. Melangkah keluar menuju balkon, pemandangan kota _Verona_ dengan keelokan yang kota kecil itu miliki.

Di jalanan kota, ia dapati beberapa pejalan kaki berlalu-lalang , tak sedikit dari mereka menggunakan sepeda sebagai moda transportasi untuk mengantarkannya ke tempat lain. Toko-toko mulai merapikan diri bersiap sebelum sang pemilik membalikkan tanda _closed _menjadi _open_.

Bersandar pada terali besi menikmati indah pemandangan dihadapannya, menghirup segar aroma pagi, tak mengindahkan kehadiran pria tampannya, "_Good morning_."

"Oh! _my love_, kau sudah bangun? Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak terbangun saat mendapati dirimu tak ada disampingku?" tungkai kakinya mendekat pada si manis. Menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan diatas bibir merah mudanya, dan satu lagi tepat di keningnya.

Memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang, melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak si manis, "Baekhyun, boleh ku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu. Tapi, apakah boleh aku bertanya lebih dulu?"

"Tentu."

"Sejak semalam, kau menanyakan hal yang pernah kau tanyakan sebelumnya. Ada apa?" raut wajahnya berubah, kekhawatiran tergambar jelas dengan kening yang berkerut. Jemarinya meraih wajah tampan si pria bersurai hitam.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin mendengarnya darimu, sekali lagi. Setidaknya aku ingin mendengar kalimat manismu sebelum aku mati."

"Apa yang kau coba katakan, Chanyeol? Jangan membuatku takut."

"Bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu takut, sungguh tak ada maksudku membuatmu khawatir. Entahlah, aku hanya sekedar ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi. Katakan saja bahwa aku ini kehilangan akal sehatku, bahwa hanya dengan mendengar suaramu membuatku tenang."

"Jika dengan mendengar suaraku membuatmu lebih tenang, maka aku tak akan keberatan untuk terus bersuara untukmu. Tapi tolong, jangan sampai ku dengar kau ucapkan lagi kata-kata mengerikan seperti itu."

Ia berikan kecupan sekali lagi pada kening si manis, "Lantas, apa boleh sekarang aku bertanya?"

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Nampak pria bersurai hitam itu menundukkan kepalanya, sejenak berpikir haruskah ia tetap bertanya atau memilih untuk menyimpan pertanyaan itu untuknya sendiri, "Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak marah dan meninggalkanku setelah aku mengatakan pertanyaanku?"

"Katakan Chanyeol, jika tidak aku akan marah padamu."

"Berjanjilah padaku, kau tidak akan marah."

"Ya, ya aku berjanji. Sekarang, katakan."

Meraih jemari lentiknya, mengecup punggung telapak tangannya ia berucap, "Jika. Hanya jika, kisah kita tak seindah harapanmu. Bagaimana jika, jika ini semua berakhir sama dengan cerita kesukaanmu itu?"

Hela nafas terdengar dari si manis, ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Keraguan sempat terpancar dari wajahnya, sebelum ia akhirnya menengadahkan kepalanya menatap netra pria tampan dihadapannya.

"Hanya jika, bukan? Maka itu tak akan terjadi."

"Tapi –"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu, hm? Tidakkah kau mau menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganku? Tidakkah kau ingat janjimu di altar? Tidakkah kau bersungguh-sungguh menikahiku? Tidakkah kau benar mencintaiku?" kedua mata indahnya memerah, menahan air mata yang sewaktu-waktu mengalir turun dari pelupuk mata.

"Aku datang 6 tahun lalu menemui kedua orang tuamu, saat itu yang kubawa hanyalah cinta. Namun aku pulang membawa luka, tapi apakah itu menghentikan langkahku untuk menikahimu? Tidak, bukan? Maka aku kembali, dan membawamu pergi. Menikahimu, dan berjanji… bukan, bukan sekedar janji. Aku bersumpah untuk mencintaimu hingga ajal menjemput."

"Hanya saja, jika ajal itu datang lebih awal, berjanjilah padaku untuk tetap melanjutkan hidupmu. Walau tanpaku."

Amarah menguasai Baekhyun, air mata tak lagi dapat ia bendung. Melangkah pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung, membiarkan ia pergi.

"Baekhyun!" tersadar ia, dengan langkah lebarnya mengejar si manis yang hampir membuka pintu depan tempat tinggal mereka. Membenamkan tubuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan, "Maaf. Maaf, tak ada niatku untuk membuatmu menangis."

Ia tak menjawab, memilih menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Maaf telah mengatakan itu padamu. Baekhyun, maaf."

"K-Kau membuatku takut,"

"Kata-katamu membuatku takut, Chanyeol. Kenapa kau mengatakan itu , kenapa?"

"Aku… aku hanya terlalu mencintaimu, hingga aku takut kehilangan dirimu. Maafkan perkataanku tadi, _my love_."

"Jangan pernah, ku ulangi sekali lagi. Jangan pernah sekalipun kau bertanya itu lagi padaku, atau aku akan benar-benar pergi darimu, selamanya."

Keyakinan yang ia bangun dalam diri bahwa kisah cintanya tak akan berakhir layaknya tokoh utama cerita _Romeo and Juliet_ sedikit retak, dan Chanyeol adalah alasan dibaliknya. Tak pernah ada dalam benaknya untuk hanya sekedar berpikir bahwa akhir ceritanya akan berakhir seperti itu.

Namun Chanyeol membuatnya takut.

Takut bila perkataan itu akan benar terjadi, suatu hari nanti.

Entah mungkin esok, lusa atau di tahun yang akan datang.

Ia kembali diingatkan dengan ucapan kedua orang tuanya kala ia memutuskan untuk pergi bersama Chanyeol, 6 tahun yang lalu saat ia genap berusia 18 tahun.

"_Kau tau, kau tak akan bahagia bersama pria itu, Baekhyun. Kau tau, ia tak benar-benar mencintaimu. Dan, kau tau bahwa ayahmu ini akan memastikan anaknya kembali padanya suatu saat ini."_

Memang sempat ada keraguan di hatinya yang kala itu masih begitu belia untuk mengatakan bahwa cinta yang ia rasakan sebagai cinta sejatinya juga cinta terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Katakan bahwa ia naïf, terlalu polos menerima cinta dari pria berusia 28 tahun yang datang membawanya pergi atas nama cinta.

Dan katakan itu sekali lagi, 6 tahun setelahnya. Maka dengan lantang ia akan menjawab, bahwa takdir tak pernah salah. Cinta datang di waktu dan tempat yang tepat yang telah dibawa oleh belahan hatinya yang lain.

"Hei, apa kata maaf terlalu mahal untukku dapatkan?" dalam keterdiaman yang seakan mencekik, akhirnya ia buka suara. Tak tahan dengan si manis Baekhyun yang lebih memilih menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dadanya.

Ia bergumam, namun suaranya tak terdengar jelas, rasa hangat perlahan mulai memenuhi hatinya. "_My love_, apa yang kau coba katakan?"

"Aku tak mau mendengar pertanyaan apapun lagi darimu. Sekalipun kau memohon, aku tak akan mau menjawabnya, jadi jangan menanyakan hal-hal aneh yang jelas tak mau ku dengar, Park Chanyeol."

"_Okay_, aku mengerti. Tapi kalau –"

"Cukup, aku tak mau dengar lagi." melepas dekapannya, ia berlalu pergi dengan mencebikkan bibir bawahnya.

"_Hey_, tunggu. Kau jadi senang betul meninggalkanku, _hey_." menarik lengan atas si manis, berusapa membalikkan tubuh yang lebih kecil untuk menghadap padanya.

Berhasil, namun si mungil memilih membuang wajahnya. Melihat kearah lain seakan-akan, sofa hitam di ruang tengah lebih menarik ketimbang suaminya sendiri, "Baiklah, aku tak akan bertanya macam-macam lagi padamu. Tapi untuk yang terakhir hari ini, boleh aku mengatakan satu hal ini padamu. Sangat penting, jadi ku harap kau mau mendengarkannya."

"Jika yang kau katakan masih sama dengan tadi, aku akan benar-benar pergi." menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap dalam netra pria didepannya. Tak ketinggalan bibir bawahnya yang mencebik dan kening yang sedikit berkerut.

"Bukan, bukan pertanyaan lagi yang ingin ku sampaikan. Bukan tanya, jadi apa kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Kau baru saja bertanya apakah aku mau mendengarnya. Tidakkah itu termasuk sebuah pertanyaan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil akan tingkah si manis, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, kau nampak ratusan kali lebih manis dan menggemaskan jika sedang merajuk seperti itu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku akan terus mengganggumu."

"Chanyeol!"

Berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang berjalan cepat masuk kedalam kamarnya, semburat merah mewarnai kedua pipinya. Dan Chanyeol tak hilang akal untuk semakin menggoda si manis, langkah lebarnya berakhir ketika pintu kamar tidur keduanya tertutup dengan debuman pelan setelahnya.

Manis dan indah pernikahan memang tak pernah lengkap tanpa tawa dan canda, pula senyum manis Baekhyun yang akan jelas tergambar di wajahnya karena si tampanlah alasan dibalik senyuman itu.

Menghabiskan akhir pekan berdua, tanpa perlu harus pergi jauh dari tempat tinggal rasanya lebih dari cukup bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Merasakan kehadiran satu sama lain di setiap harinya membawa mereka pada rasa cinta yang kian dalam.

Bila pertemuan mereka kala itu di Roma adalah sebuah kesalahan, maka Baekhyun rela menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya bersama kesalahan yang manis. Bersama Chanyeol, ia dapatkan arti hidup yang sesungguhnya.

Bersama Chanyeol, ia dapatkan cinta sejati yang selama ini begitu ia idamkan.

Di usianya yang tergolong masih belia, Baekhyun memilih untuk mendalami kegemarannya dalam hal menulis. Hari-harinya akan ia habiskan untuk menulis, membaca dan mendengarkan lagu. Sesekali ia akan membuat sebuah lagu, tentu hanya untuk dirinya dan pria tampannya.

Namun tak jarang pula ia akan mengunggah rekaman ketika dirinya tengah bernyanyi diiringi denting piano yang dimainkan oleh suami tercintanya. Bernyanyi adalah bagian dari dirinya yang tak dapat dipisahkan, karena dengan bernyayi ia dapat melepaskan segala beban dalam dirinya.

Karena dengan bernyanyi, ia temukan kebahagiaan bersama cintanya.

Sementara ia menghabiskan banyak waktunya di rumah, lain halnya dengan Chanyeol. Pria yang beberapa bulan lalu genap berusia 34 tahun itu bekerja pada sebuah museum, sebagai seseorang yang bekerja dalam bidang _Art Restoration_.

Tugasnya adalah mengembalikan estetika sebuah lukisan yang telah termakan usia, tak jarang ia temui lukisan dalam keadaan rusak cukup parah pada bagian bingkainya dan butuh waktu lebih dari lama baginya untuk mengembalikan keindahan yang sempat lukisan itu miliki ratusan tahun lalu.

Bicara tentang pekerjaan yang Chanyeol geluti sejak 8 tahun yang lalu, memang bukan hal mudah mengambil sebuah pekerjaan dimana konsentrasi dan kemahirannya dalam _melukis kembali _sebuah karya bernilai jual tinggi. Namun, darah seni yang telah mengalir dalam dirinya membuatnya mudah.

Dibesarkan oleh keluarga seniman, ayah angkatnya yang seorang pelukis membuat Chanyeol kecil begitu bersahabat dengan kata seni.

"Chanyeol?" telapak tangan si manis menepuk pelan pipi kanannya. Terbaring keduanya diatas matras dalam posisi saling berhadapan.

"Hm?"

"Kau melamun, lagi. Ada apa?"

Terbuai dalam lembut sentuhan si manis membuat matanya terpejam, menikmati halus belaian darinya, "Tidak. Aku hanya merindukan orang tuaku."

"Maaf aku datang terlalu lama, jika aku datang dalam hidupmu sedikit lebih awal, mungkin… mungkin aku masih bisa melihat kedua orang tuamu."

"Baekhyun, tak perlu minta maaf. Jangan salahkan dirimu, ini sama sekali bukan salahmu. Begini, apakah bisa kau bayangkan, jika kau datang lebih awal mungkin kita tak akan pernah bertemu. Jika orang tuaku masih ada, mungkin aku tak akan pergi ke toko buku itu 7 tahun yang lalu, mungkin ibuku akan memintaku untuk pergi membelikannya kue kering."

"Takdir telah mempertemukan kita di waktu dan tempat yang tepat. Aku memang pernah bermimpi, jika orang tuaku saat itu masih ada, aku akan dengan bangganya membawamu kehadapan mereka. Aku yakin, ibuku akan memelukmu seharian dan menghujani wajahmu dengan ciuman. Sayang, aku hanya bisa membawamu ke hadapan batu nisan mereka."

Tuhan telah mengambil orang tuanya, namun Tuhan pulalah yang memberikan Baekhyun dalam hidupnya.

Hari menjelang malam ketika Baekhyun tengah sibuk menyiapkan menu makan malam, sederhana, hanya pasta dengan sebotol _wine_. Sementara Chanyeol menyiapkan meja serta dua kursi di balkon, tak lupa ia hidupkan lilin di tengah meja.

_Candle light dinner would be lovely, doesn't it ?_

Bercerita keduanya tentang kisah yang dahulu pernah mereka alami, sebelum dipertemukan keduanya di depan toko buku di kota Roma. Dan ketika malam semakin tinggi, harinya berakhir dengan senandung indah dari lantunan suara merdu si manis. Sebuah lagu penghantar tidur terbaik untuk Chanyeol.

Semua dirasa baik, baik pekerjaan maupun keluarga. Tak ada hari yang tak menyenangkan, tak ada hari tanpa kebahagiaan.

Dan mungkin, takdir kembali berbaik hati memberikan kebahagiaan untuk mereka ketika Baekhyun yang saat itu mengeluhkan sakit kepala dan rasa mual yang ia alami lebih dari sepekan memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diri ke sebuah klinik tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya.

Mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat pada Chanyeol, mengabarkan bahwa dirinya akan pergi menemui seorang dokter.

Ia menunggu untuk tak lebih dari setengah jam sebelum akhirnya namanya kembali disebut oleh salah seorang perawat. Baekhyun kembali masuk, duduk di hadapan dokter muda yang ia tahu bernama Gustave.

"Begini, maaf jika pertanyaanku nanti dirasa kurang pantas."

"Tidak apa, lanjutkan."

Membuka _file _diatas meja, membenarkan letak kacamata di hidung bangirnya. Sedikit senyuman terlihat di wajah tampannya, "Apa kau telah berkeluarga?"

"Ya." singkat jawabnya. Dokter Gustave mengangguk, mengambil secarik kertas kemudian meraih sebuah _envelope _di sisi kanan meja kerjanya.

Meletakkan kertas tersebut diatas _envelope_ dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun, "Selamat, anda tengah mengandung."

Baekhyun seketika diam, kedua matanya tak berkedip memandang dokter muda di hadapannya. Bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka kembali tertutup, ia ingin berkata namun sepertinya keterkejutan menelan pita suaranya.

"Empat minggu usianya, masih sangat rentan terlebih dari hasil pemeriksaan tubuhmu mudah lelah. Ku harap kau akan lebih banyak beristirahat setelah ini, dan tolong jangan berikan beban berlebih pada pikiranmu. Itu benar tidak baik untuk kalian berdua."

"_T-Thank you… I will take care of ourself, thank you_."

Derai air mata tak dapat ia tahan lebih lama sesampainya ia di rumah. Terduduk dengan punggung bersandar pada dinding kamar tidur sembari memeluk hasil tes yang tadi dokter muda itu berikan padanya.

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, dan ia tahu Chanyeol masih akan pulang beberapa jam lagi. Maka, ia akan menunggu kepulangan suaminya dan akan mengabarkan berita bahagia ini langsung padanya.

Kehadiran buah hati diantara keduanya telah begitu mereka dambakan setelah sekian lama menjalin cinta. Baekhyun telah membayangkan bagaimana wajah bahagia suaminya saat ia tau, tak lama lagi ia akan menjadi seorang ayah.

Untuk membunuh waktu, si manis memilih untuk menyiapkan hidangan makan malam. Di dalam benaknya tersusun sebuah skenario dimana nanti ketika suaminya kembali ia akan membawanya untuk duduk sejenak, memberikan tanda bahwa ada sebuah hal penting yang harus ia sampaikan.

Terbayang sudah masa depan keluarga kecilnya, dimana bahagia akan selalu bersanding dengannya.

Terbayang sudah bagaimana mereka membesarkan anak-anak mereka kelak, dan bagaimana hari tua yang akan mereka habiskan berdua.

Impian yang selama ini begitu ingin ia wujudkan perlahan ia dapatkan.

.

Kabar bahagia telah ia sampaikan pada si pria tampan. Sesuai dugaannya, pria tampannya senang bukan main. Beberapa kali ia dapati tubuhnya dibawa berputar dalam pelukan olehnya, berteriak bak seorang yang telah memenangkan lotere.

Dan memang benar adanya, bahkan lebih dari sekedar memenangkan lotere.

Denting lagu hampir di setiap malam memenuhi tempat tinggalnya, terbuai Baekhyun dalam indahnya malam kala Chanyeol untuk sekali lagi memberikan bukti cintanya yang begitu dalam.

Serta kasih dan cinta yang seakan berkali-kali lipat lebih banyak pria tampan itu berikan padanya. Begitupula perhatian yang ia terima, ia bahagia. Teramat bahagia.

Di usia kandungannya yang telah memasuki bulan ke-6, buah hatinya memberikan tanda kehidupannya. Beberapa tendangan dan gerakan ia rasakan, mengiringi kebahagiaan yang tiada hentinya ia terima, "Baekhyun?"

"Ah, kau sudah pulang? _Welcome home_, _my love_."

Meletakkan tas punggungnya diatas sofa lalu menggantung mantel dibalik pintu, berjalan menghampiri si manis yang tengah duduk disisi lain. Telapak tangan kanannya yang halus berada diatas perutnya, membelai buah cinta mereka, "Mengapa kau belum tidur?" tanya si pria tinggi yang telah menikahinya lebih dari 6 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku ingin. Tapi," meraih tangan pria tampannya dan mengarahkannya keatas perut.

Anaknya berubah lebih tenang merasakan kehangatan kedua orang tuanya, "Anakmu ini yang tak mau tidur jika kau belum pulang. Rindu katanya." senyuman di akhir kalimat. Begitu teduh, begitu hangat ia rasakan.

"Benarkah? Bukah kau yang rindu?"

"_Well, _menurutmu bagaimana?"

Meraih wajah si manis, ia mencubit pelan kedua pipinya, "Astaga Baekhyunku, kau sangat menggemaskan. Besok aku akan ambil cuti, seharian esok kau akan aku peluk dan ku cium dan, oh astaga! _I love you so much_."

Pertengahan musim dingin ketika udara hampir mendekati titik beku, Chanyeol dapatkan kehangatannya kembali selepas waktu kerja usai. Setiap kali matanya bertemu dengan netra cantik pemilik hatinya, tubuhnya seketika menghangat.

Terdengar hiperbola memang, namun itulah kenyataannya.

Tak ada perasaan apapun yang lebih baik daripada kembali pulang dan mendapati seseorang tengah menunggu kepulanganmu, bersama senyuman tulus yang terlukis indah di wajah teduhnya. Setiap detik, menit hari bahkan tahun rasa cintanya tak pernah berubah, bahkan jika memang mungkin, rasa cintanya bertambah setiap waktunya.

Chanyeol, dalam kesederhanaannya ia mampu memberikan cinta luar biasa pada lelaki manis yang tak sengaja ia temui di _Roma_ beberapa tahun lalu.

Dalam damai tidur malamnya, tiba-tiba ia terbangun. Keringat mengalir dari pelipis dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Mimpi buruk yang tiap kali ia dapatkan setelah pertemuannya dengan sosok pria yang katakanlah, paling membencinya.

Sosok pria yang dulu memberikan tamparan keras di pipinya karena niatannya untuk menikahi anaknya.

Ya.

Pria itu adalah ayah dari si manis, Tuan Byun. Salah seorang pejabat tinggi di kota kelahiran Baekhyun. Sosok yang paling menentang pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun, dan sosok yang paling ia coba jauhkan dari kehidupannya dan kehidupan Baekhyun.

Menghela nafas berat sebelum akhirnya ia putuskan untuk bangkit dari atas tempat tidur, memakai alas kakinya untuk mengambil segelas air mineral. Barangkali mampu melarutkan kegelisahan yang seakan mencekiknya.

"_Enam tahun lebih kau mengambil Baekhyun dariku, terlalu lama kau memiliki yang bukan milikmu. Dan kau, dengan ketidakpantasanmu bersanding dengan anakku rupanya kau masih tetap dapat hidup setenang ini? Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa kau sama sekali tak pantas ? He really do deserve better than you."_

"_Kau mungkin menyangka bahwa aku tidak tahu Baekhyun tengah mengandung anakmu, namun kenyataannya aku tahu itu. Dan lancang betul kau rupanya. Benar-benar tak sadar akan stratamu? Dengan kedudukanmu?"_

"_Ingat baik-baik. Aku akan kembali… dan ketika aku kembali, jangan harap anakku akan menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya dengan pria rendah sepertimu."_

Chanyeol kembali dengan segelas air, berdiri bersandar pada dinding kamar setelah menutup kembali daun pintu. Meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja, menarik sebuah kursi. Ia duduk, menghadap si manis yang tengah pulas dalam tidurnya.

Tirai putih pada pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar tidur mereka dengan balkon ia biarkan terikat di sisi kiri dan kanan, membiarkan cahaya bulan masuk menerangi.

Cahaya putih samar menerpa wajah cantik Baekhyun. Hela nafasnya terdengar teratur, belah bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

Dibalik selimut, buah cinta keduanya pun tengah lelap dalam tidur. Wajah teduh dihadapannya begitu memikat hingga pada titik dimana ia merelakan segalanya demi mendapatkany si manis pemilik wajah teduh itu.

Jikapun ia dapat memutar kembali waktu dan ia diberikan kesempatan untuk memilih selain Baekhyun, maka dengan hati yang pasti ia akan tetap memilih Baekhyun. Sesungguhnya tanpa perlu ia pikirkan lagi, dalam waktu dan kesempatan atau bahkan kehidupan lain sekalipun, yang ia inginkan hanyalah Baekhyun.

Dan, tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Sekalipun kelak, dunia mereka telah benar berbeda.

.

"Kemana kau akan pergi sepagi ini, Chanyeol?" jam pada dinding dapur menunjuk pada angka 5, matahari pun belum sepenuhnya kembali di Timur namun si tampan rupanya telah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan." jawabnya singkat.

Si manis tak puas atas jawaban yang ia dengar, "Hal apa yang harus membuatmu pergi sepagi ini? Bahkan tungku pembakaran di toko roti _Roberto _belum menyala, tidak seperti biasanya kau pergi sepagi ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Melirik jam pada dinding sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah atas desakan si manis yang tak bergeming didepan pintu, ia mencoba menghalangi kepergiannya. Ia letakkan tas punggung itu di lantai kemudian meraih kedua telapak tangan Baekhyun.

"_My love_, ingatkah kau tentang apa yang ayahmu katakan padamu terakhir kali dia mencoba menghubungimu?"

"A-Aku…Ya, aku masih ingat. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan pria tua bangka itu?"

"_Hey_, tolong jangan berkata seperti itu. Terlebih kau tengah mengandung, tidakkah kau malu jika anak kita mendengar ucapanmu tadi?"

"Itu tidak penting sama sekali, Chanyeol. Katakan padaku, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan ayahku? Apa dia menemukan kita?"

_Verona _adalah kota tempat keduanya tinggal sejak setahun yang lalu. Di tahun-tahun yang sebelumnya, mereka harus terus berpindah dari satu kota ke kota lain. Pelarian keduanya berhenti di _Verona_ ketika berita akan hilangnya anak tunggal Tuan Byun tak lagi menjadi berita utama di penjuru negara asal mereka, ketika berita itu telah benar-benar lenyap dari media.

Chanyeol tak sampai hati menjawab, ia tundukkan kepala seraya mengangguk. Tuan Byun nyatanya telah menemukan keberadaan mereka sepekan yang lalu, sejak saat itulah tak dapat Chanyeol dapatkan tidur nyenyaknya tiap malam.

Di hantui rasa takut akan kehilangan membuatnya terjaga hampir di tiap malam, keadaan semakin buruk ketika beberapa hari sebelumnya ia mendapat sebuah panggilan dan ya. Benar, Tuan Byun adalah si penelepon.

"Kita harus pergi. K-Kita, kita harus pergi sekarang. Ayo Chanyeol, bantu aku merapikan pakaian yang harus ku bawa. Tolong ambilkan koperku yang kau simpan didalam lemari penyimpanan." air mukanya berubah drastis.

Nampak pucat dengan keringat dingin turun dari balik permukaan kulitnya, sambil menyangga perutnya yang terasa kian berat dengan kedua tangannya ia bergegas menuju kamar tidur. Mengambil hampir seluruh isi lemari pakaiannya, meletakkannya diatas matras.

Sementara Chanyeol tetap berdiri pada posisinya. Tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Baekhyun…"

"Chanyeol! Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan hanya berdiri disana, kemari dan bantu aku. Cepat!"

Ia tak tahan lagi, langkah lebar ia ambil menuju kamar tidur. Merengkuh tubuh si manis dari arah belakang, menghentikan segala pergerakan yang ia lakukan.

"Tidakkah kau lelah, Baekhyun?" lelaki dalam pelukannya diam, kesedihan menguasainya. Matanya terasa panas, nafasnya tak beraturan. Dalam benaknya, ketakutan terbesar yang selama ini ia coba hapuskan akhirnya kembali.

"_My love,_ tidakkah kau lelah terus-menerus lari ketika kita berdua pun tau, kemanapun kita lari, _dia _pasti akan tau. Tidakkah kau ingin … berhenti berlari?"

"Apa yang coba kau katakan? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tak tega membiarkanmu harus kembali lari bersamaku, terlebih saat ini kau tengah mengandung. Aku tak mau terjadi sesuatu pada kalian berdua."

Perlahan ia melepaskan rengkuhan suaminya, berbalik menghadap prianya. Memandang begitu dalam wajah tampan dihadapannya, "Pernahkah aku mengeluh padamu tentang bagaimana hidup kita berdua? Pernahkah aku mengeluh tiap kali kita harus pergi dari satu kota ke kota lain? Pernahkah aku marah, saat kau memintaku untuk segera berkemas?"

"Chanyeol, pernahkah aku mengatakan padamu bahwa aku lelah? Jawab aku. Pernahkah aku melakukan itu semua?" suaminya tak menjawab, menundukkan kepala dengan wajah memerah. Ia menahan tangisnya.

Sungguh Baekhyun tak dapat menahan air mata, tapi ia tak boleh terlihat lemah ketika suaminya butuh pundak untuk ia bersandar. Ia sadar, ada kalanya pria tangguh di hadapannya ini akan menangis.

Dengan kedua tangannya ia meraih pundak tegap pria tampannya, memeluknya erat seraya menenangkan kegelisahan yang ia rasakan. Hanya dengan ini setidaknya ia mampu mengembalikan kobaran api cinta keduanya yang sempat hampir padam.

"Dengarkan aku, dengarkan aku baik-baik, _My love_… kau tau betul aku tak pernah sekalipun mengeluh dengan keadaan kita, bahkan tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk marah tiap kali kita harus pergi."

"Kemanapun kau pergi, aku akan tetap bersamamu. Kau adalah tujuan hidupku, dan kau adalah rumahku. Dimanapun kau berada, aku akan tetap ada disampingmu. Aku tak perduli kemana kau akan membawaku, dan selagi aku masih dapat melihatmu aku yakin, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Pagi itu, keputusan telah mereka ambil.

Chanyeol tetap pada pendiriannya, ia tak akan lari.

Ia akan tetap tinggal bersama Baekhyun. Bersamanya ia akan hadapi segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

Kemungkinan paling buruk sekalipun.

.

Untuk beberapa minggu tak ada kabar tentang Tuan Byun, pun dengan telepon yang beberapa waktu lalu yang hampir Chanyeol terima setiap hari. Ketenangan sedikit kembali di kehidupan mereka, tanpa _terror_ dari Tuan Byun.

Si manis tengah memasak di dapur, dengan apron putih yang ia beli dua hari yang lalu. Sedang Chanyeol tengah disibukkan dengan sebuah lukisan yang harus ia rampungkan di minggu yang akan datang.

Pekerjaan yang menyita cukup banyak waktunya membuatnya harus meluangkan akhir pekannya untuk menyelesaikan lukisan yang di pesan seorang wanita Perancis yang ia kenal lewat jejaring sosial saat ia mengunggah video dirinya yang tengah merestorasi sebuah lukisan abad pertengahan di ruang kerjanya.

Lukisan dengan ukuran 100 sentimeter kali 50 sentimeter, sebuah pemandangan kota Paris dengan Menara Eiffel berada di sisi kanan lukisan. Begitu nyata layaknya sebuah potret yang diambil dari bidikan kamera digital.

Sedikit sentuhan sebelum ia benar-benar menyelesaikan goresan kuasnya diatas kanvas.

_**Knock **_

_**Knock**_

"Chanyeol? Bisa kau bukakan pintu, sepertinya ada yang datang."

"Ya, sebentar." ia letakkan kuas diatas meja, meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya. Menjawab tamu yang tengah menunggu dibalik pintu.

"Ada yang bisa kami –"

Ia tau hari itu akan datang.

Hari dimana ketakutan terbesarnya akan datang, tapi tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya bahwa hari itu datang secepat ini.

Pria paruh baya bertubuh sama tinggi dengan Chanyeol memakai jas hitam berwajah angkuh berdiri dihadapannya, "Dimana Baekhyun?" tak ada ramah-tamah, tak ada salam.

Surainya yang memutih tak menghilangkan kesan bahwa ia adalah pria yang memiliki wibawa pun dengan wajahnya yang tergolong tampan untuk pria-pria seusianya. Dan Chanyeol benar sadar darimana keelokan wajah Baekhyun berasal.

"Anak muda, ku tanya sekali lagi. Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol, kenapa lama sekali. Siapa yang da –" terkejut bukan main tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Apron ditangan kanannya jatuh dari genggaman.

"A-Ayah…"

Tuan Byun masuk tanpa banyak bicara, kemudian menyamankan diri di salah satu sofa di ruang tengah lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi apartemen, "Tuan Byun…"

Telah menikahi Baekhyun tak serta-merta membuatnya memiliki hak untuk memanggil Tuan Byun sebagai mertuanya, Chanyeol masih sadar diri. Ia tak punya hak untuk memanggilnya begitu, karena pada dasarnya pernikahan mereka tak pernah menerima restu.

"Ku lihat kalian cukup bahagia, ya walaupun harus lari kesana dan kesini. Hm, tak ubahnya seperti, buronan? Dan akhirnya kalian lelah sendiri, bukan?" nada bicaranya memuakkan, penuh penekanan di kata terakhir.

Baekhyun dengan nalurinya memeluk perutnya yang telah membuncit, insting untuk melindungi sang jabang bayi. Sementara Chanyeol kembali masuk kedalam setelah menutup pintu, berdiri tepat disamping Baekhyun. Melingkarkan lengan kirinya pada tubuh si manis.

Tuan Byun berdiri, memberikan_ gesture_ membersihkan jas yang jika ditaksir harganya lebih dari 2,000 USD. Menatap rendah pada Chanyeol yang tetap memilih untuk membisu.

Tergambar jelas amarah mulai bangkit dari bagaimana ia melihat lengan pria itu melingkar di tubuh anaknya, "Chanyeol… dengan lancangnya kau membawa pergi putraku, lalu menikahinya. Dan sekarang, kau membebaninya dengan seorang anak !" suaranya meninggi, wajahnya memerah mendapati bahwa benar adanya, Baekhyun tengah berbadan dua.

"Lancang… kau!" langkahnya cepat menghampiri Chanyeol, meraih kerah pakaiannya. Nafasnya memburu, rasa marah menguasai pria paruh baya itu.

"Berani-beraninya kau menghamili anakku? Nyalimu besar juga rupanya! Bajingan!" satu pukulan melayang tepat di tulang pipi kirinya, sedikit menumbangkan tubuhnya. Namun Chanyeol masih mampu mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk tetap berdiri.

Tuan Byun memberikan pukulan cukup kuat sebagai bentuk pelampiasan amarah yang selama ini terpaksa ia pendam lantaran keduanya yang cukup sering berpindah dari satu lokasi ke lokasi lain. Menyulitkannya untuk menemukan keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Ayah!" Baekhyun mencoba meraih, nahas pengawal pribadi Tuan Byun menahan kedua lengannya.

Chanyeol tak melawan, ia tau ia salah. Ia tau adalah salah ketika kau membawa lari seseorang dari keluarganya terlebih, menikahinya tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya. Maka, Chanyeol terima pukulan itu sebagai balasan atas apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Aku telah cukup sabar, sudah cukup baik mau meladeni tingkah kalian selama bertahun-tahun, sudah cukup berbaik hati membiarkan kalian lolos begitu saja. Tapi, saat ini tak ada lagi kata berbaik hati. Kau tak pantas menerima itu, bajingan! Tangan kotormu itu telah berani membawa anakku pergi, dan pikiran licikmu itu telah meracuni anakku!" gelegar suaranya memenuhi ruangan, ketakutan terpancar pada wajah si manis yang dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari dua pengawal pribadi ayahnya.

"Kau telah menguji kesabaranku berkali-kali, _but that's enough!_"

Dua pengawal lain datang, mengunci pergerakan Chanyeol dari belakang, "Dengarkan ini baik-baik, anak muda. Aku akan membawa anakku kembali bersamaku, begitupun denganmu. Karena kau! Karena kau harus mendapatkan ganjaran yang sepadan dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan, dan ku pastikan. Ku pastikan, kau akan menyesal." desisnya tepat didepan wajah Chanyeol sebelum sebuah pukulan kembali ia layangkan tepat di kepalanya.

Laju kendaraan terpacu diatas rata-rata, menembus lebatnya salju di awal tahun. Dua mobil _jeep _berwarna hitam dengan penumpang berjumlah 9 orang dengan 4 penumpang di kendaraan pertama, kemudian 5 penumpang lain di kendaraan kedua.

"Tak ada yang mau kau katakan?" suara yang memuakkan itu memenuhi kepalanya, enggan menjawab Baekhyun memilih untuk melihat keluar jendela dengan kedua tangan berada diatas perutnya.

Hela nafas Tuan Byun menandakan bahwa hampir habis kesabarannya menghadapi anak semata wayangnya, "Tidak cukup rupanya kalian ku biarkan lari bertahun-tahun?"

"Tidak ada gunanya aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanmu."

"Baekhyun, sejak awal aku dan ibumu tidak memberikan restu kami pada kalian tapi apa? Kalian benar-benar keras kepala."

Sungguh Baekhyun telah muak dengan alasan demi alasan yang ayahnya katakan, ia tak butuh penjelasan apapun. Ia tak butuh alasan dibalik _penculikan _ini, "Aku hanya ingin bersama Chanyeol, tidakkah kau mengerti?"

"Untuk apa? Ayah telah menemukan pria yang sepadan dengan keluarga kita, bertanggung jawab atas dirimu dan yang paling utama, aku percaya ia mampu –"

"Cukup. Kepalaku sakit, aku tak mau dengar apapun lagi." Mata sembabnya sebagai bukti betapa tersiksanya ia, dan sekuat apa ia menangis hingga kering sudah air matanya.

Sementara di lain kendaraan, Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan di ikat dibelakang tubuhnya, mulut tertutup kain hitam di tambah 2 pengawal yang duduk di sisi kiri dan kanannya di lengkapi dengan senjata api yang siap membunuhnya kapanpun mereka mendapatkan perintah dari Tuan Byun.

Ini adalah hari ke-3 setelah mereka berdua dibawa paksa oleh Tuan Byun dan para pengawalnya, dan sejak saat itu tak ada makanan yang masuk kedalam pencernaannya. Ia tak diberikan makanan, hanya segelas air mineral dalam sehari.

Tak mendapat istirahat yang cukup dan pukulan demi pukulan hampir di sekujur tubuhnya memperburuk keadaannya.

Mereka memisahkannya dari Baekhyun, dan si manis tak benar tau bagaimana keadaan suaminya. Hanya sekelebat bayang prianya yang ia lihat, selebihnya hanya para pengawal bertubuh tinggi yang menutup pandangannya dari Chanyeol.

Dua jiwa bersatu dalam satu cinta, bagaimanapun keadaan yang memisahkan keduanya, hati yang telah menjadi satu akan merasakan apa yang dirasakan pasangannya. Begitupun yang si manis rasakan.

Sejak hari dimana ia dipaksa untuk berpisah dari suaminya, ia tak dapatkan istirahat yang cukup walaupun matras dengan _bedcover_ sehalus sutra telah ayahnya berikan pun dengan nafsu makannya yang turun drastis.

Untuk meneguk segelas air pun sulit baginya, bagaimana ia sanggup menelan sesuap nasi disaat ia tak tau apakah suaminya telah makan atau belum, bagaimana ia dapat tidur ketika ia tak tau apakah suaminya diberikan tempat untuk istirahat?

Pemikiran-pemikiran yang ia dapatkan selama dirinya dipisahkan dari Chanyeol cukup banyak memberikan beban berat baginya, dengan kenyataan ia tengah berbadan dua benar-benar memperburuk keadaan.

Dalam perjalanan yang memakan waktu lebih dari 2 jam akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah rumah berlantai dua tepat di garis terluar.

Mereka turunkan paksa Chanyeol yang tak berdaya, tubuhnya lemas pula sakit bukan main.

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun melihat kekasihnya dipaksa turun, para pengawal ayahnya menyeret tubuhnya turun dan berlutut di kerasnya bebatuan. Rintihannya terdengar jelas dalam pendengarannya, "Chanyeol!"

Belum sempat ia dapat menyentuh kembali pria yang paling ia rindukan, dua pengawal menahan pergerakannya. Mengunci kedua lengannya, mencegahnya untuk bertemu dengan suaminya sendiri.

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriakannya terdengar di telinga Chanyeol, ia mencari suara itu. Jantungnya berdegup cepat.

"B-Baekhyun…"

Sekelebat bayangnya memenuhi mata sebelum rasa sakit luar biasa di kepala menghantarkan selimut gelap diatas kesadarannya. Tubuhnya jatuh menghantam kerasnya bumi.

Hari itu, terakhir kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol.

Tak ada kabar sedikit pun tentangnya, seluruh pelayan tak ada yang berani buka suara. Ancaman Tuan Byun memang tak main-main, kalau hanya sekedar di berhentikan Bibi Josephia – salah satu pelayan tertua disana – rela mempertaruhkannya. Sayang, jika ia melanggar, keselamatannya dan putri tunggalnya jadi taruhan.

Jauh dari prianya membuat keadaan Baekhyun memburuk, hingga pada puncaknya ketika kandungannya telah memasuki minggu terakhir bulan ke-9.

Sempat beberapa kali ia berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya, tapi Tuan Byun punya caranya sendiri untuk menggagalkannya. Janji akan dipertemukannya ia dengan Chanyeol nyatanya selalu berhasil, entah lantaran Baekhyun yang mudah tertipu atau karena rasa rindu yang begitu besar hingga membuatnya mudah percaya.

Ia sendiri ragu, apakah benar Chanyeolnya masih hidup atau …

Senja telah berada dibalik bukti, seakan tengah mengucapkan kata perpisahan pada bumi dengan cahayanya semakin redup di Barat. Tenggelam perlahan dibalik tingginya pohon pinus.

Tak ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, termasuk Baekhyun yang tiap sorenya menghabiskan waktu berdiam diri dekat jendela kamarnya. Ia enggan bicara, sekalipun dengan Bibi Josephia yang hanya mampu memandangnya dengan tatapan iba.

Wanita tua itu masih berdiri di sudut kamar menanti Baekhyun yang mungkin menginginkan sesuatu darinya. Sepuluh , dua puluh hingga setengah jam lamanya tak ada suara keluar dari mulutnya. Ia, masih tak mau bicara.

Pada akhirnya Bibi Josephia perlahan meninggalkan kamar tidurnya, "Jika kau butuh sesuatu, panggil saja, nak."

Belum daun pintu itu tertutup rapat, ia dengar Baekhyun menarik nafas panjang beberapa kali. Terdengar begetar. Wanita itu urungkan niat untuk pergi dan kembali masuk, mendapati Baekhyun tengah meremas kuat pakaiannya tepat diatas perutnya yang membuncit, "Aah! S-Sakit…"

"Nak! Oh astaga! D-darah… nak,tunggu, tunggu disini akan aku panggilkan pengawal, nak." bergegas ia keluar dari kamar, mencari pengawal yang tengah bertugas.

Kurang dari 5 menit ia kembali dengan seorang pengawal bertubuh tegap bersurai pirang, "Ada apa ini?"

"Kurasa, d-dia akan melahirkan." pengawal itu segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dikedua tangannya, setengah berlari menuju pintu utama. Bibi Josephia dengan tas besar di tangan kanan memanggil-manggil supir keluarga Byun.

Tak butuh lama mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah rumah sakit dimana Baekhyun dibawa ke ruang gawat darurat.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Bibi Josephia melakukan panggilan langung luar negeri. Mengabarkan pada Tuan Byun bahwa Baekhyun tengah melahirkan.

Selesai melakukan panggilan, wanita itu hanya diam. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar langsung dari Tuan Byun.

"_Oh. Jadi, dia akan melahirkan anak haram itu? Aku harap anak haram itu tak lahir ke dunia atau baiknya mati saja membawa dosa orang tuanya. Memuakkan. Hanya itu, Joseph?"_

Ia kehilangan lidahnya. Tak tau apa yang harus ia katakan pada majikannya yang tak punya hati sama sekali.

Sejak lebih dari dua bulan lalu ialah yang merawat lelaki manis yang ia telah anggap sebagai anak, pasalnya Baekhyun mengingatkannya pada anak bungsunya yang telah lama meninggal. Dahulu, anak bungsunya memilii apa yang lelaki manis itu miliki. Namun sayang, Tuhan berkehendak lain, belum sempat ia menimang bayi yang tengah anaknya kandung, keduanya pergi untuk selamanya.

Seakan menemukan pengganti anaknya yang telah lama berpulang memberikannya rasa bahagia begitupula rasa sakit melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

Ketika itu ia datang dengan perutnya yang telah membuncit, wajah pucat dan tubuhnya yang lemah. Hari-hari pertama ia habiskan berbicara sendiri, lelaki manis itu enggan buka suara. Namun usahanya tak sia-sia, di minggu ke-2 akhirnya Baekhyun mau ia ajak bicara.

Ingatan pedih akan perkataan dan perbuatan Tuannya membuatnya amat terpukul dan marah. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, ia kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, "Ma!" dari kejauhan ia lihat anaknya datang, berlari menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana, ma? Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Ia masih didalam, nak."

"Ma?" lembut suaranya membawa sedikit ketenangan ditengah kepanikan yang mendera perasaannya yang tak karuan.

Anak perempuannya meraih tangan kirinya, mencoba menenangkan ibunya, "Ma, apa tidak sebaiknya kita katakan dimana pria itu sekarang? Maksudku, keadaan pria itu padanya?"

"Nak, maafkan mama. Ma, benar-benar takut akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada keduanya jika kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Baekhyun. Biarkan ma yang mengatakannya pada Baekhyun saat keadaannya membaik nanti."

Rintihan terdengar samar dibalik pintu sesaat sebelum anastesi menguasai sebagian besar kesadarannya, paramedis tengah berjuang sekuat tenaga membawa satu kehidupan baru ke dunia.

Lebih dari dua jam Bibi Josephia menunggu diluar bersama putrinya, lantunan doa tak berhenti ia ucapkan. Memohon agar Baekhyun selamat, agar bayinya pun selamat.

Didalam, dokter telah berhasil membawa bayi itu keluar dari kandungannya. Membersihkan tubuh kecil itu dari darah dan memotong tali air, penghubungnya dengan bayinya. Tangisannya memenuhi ruangan, mengambil atensi Baekhyun.

Seorang putra telah ia lahirkan.

Wajahnya tampan, alis tebal, bibir tipis merah muda dan…

Telinganya.

Telinganya mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol.

"C-Chanyeol… Chanyeol…Chanyeolku…" detak jantungnya tiba-tiba melemah, sulit baginya mengambil nafas. Paramedis segera memberikannya alat bantu nafas sementara yang lain tengah menjahit perutnya yang sebelumnya harus mereka robek sedikit dibagian bawah perutnya yang semula membuncit.

"Chanyeol…"

.

Tiga bulan lamanya ia dipaksa berpisah dari lelaki manisnya.

Tiga bulan tak ia ketahui bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun dan bayi mereka. Apakah mereka baik atau tidak, apakah Tuan Byun menyakiti mereka?

Atas dasar pemikiran-pemikiran yang sering kali muncul di benaknya, rasa bersalah menguasainya.

Kalau bukan karena rasa cintanya yang buta, ia tak akan membawa Baekhyun pergi. Kalau bukan karena keinginannya untuk memiliki Baekhyun yang begitu kuat kala itu, tak akan Baekhyun alami penderitaan karenanya. Tak sepantasnya jiwa semurni lelaki manisnya itu merasakan sakit. Dan, kalau saja takdir tak mempertemukan keduanya, mungkin hidup lelaki mungilnya akan jauh lebih baik.

Kalau bukan karenanya, Baekhyun tak akan menderita.

Rasa lelah perlahan membawanya tidur, namun belum sempat ia merasakan mimpinya pintu di ruangan tempat ia bermalam sejak tiga bulan lalu terbuka lebar.

Dua pengawal masuk, melepas rantai di kaki kirinya yang terhubung pada dinding. Kemudian mereka membawanya keluar, disana, Tuan Byun telah menunggu dengan kedua tangannya yang bersedekap. Tatapannya masih begitu keras pada pria yang telah membawa pergi anaknya.

"T-Tuan…Baekhyun…"

"Bawa dia." memerintahkan kedua pengawalnya yang langsung menyeret tubuh tinggi Chanyeol, membawanya pergi dengan kendaraan _Jeep _yang telah terparkir.

Lebih dari satu jam lamanya perjalanan yang harus mereka tempuh untuk sampai pada sebuah rumah.

Chanyeol hanya berharap ia dapat segera bertemu Baekhyun. Rasa rindunya tak terbendung seakan-akan tak lama lagi ia akan mati lantaran harus menahan kerinduan pada lelaki manisnya.

Kembali mereka menyeretnya keluar, hingga ia berakhir di depan sebuah pintu putih. Salah satu pengawal membukakan pintunya, kemudian dengan langkahnya yang sedikit ragu ia akhirnya masuk kedalam.

Netranya mendapati sosok paling ia rindukan tengah terbaring dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, "B-Baekhyun…"

Menghamburkan dirinya pada sosok yang begitu ia rindukan, menangis ia dalam diam ketika kedua tangannya pada akhirnya telah meraih kembali cintanya. Kerinduannya telah terbayar.

Cintanya kembali dalam dekapan, maka tak ada lagi yang ia harapkan selain meminta pada waktu untuk sudi berhenti, untuknya dan untuk Baekhyun. Meminta pada takdir untuk tak memisahkannya lagi, benar ia tak sanggup jika harus berpisah lagi dengan yang terkasih.

"Baekhyun… Baekhyun, _my love_. Bangunlah, aku disini. _My love_…"

Ia tak tau kenyataan bahwa Baekhyunnya tak sadarkan diri sejak satu pekan yang lalu, dan baru pada malam sebelumnya Tuan Byun memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang.

Beberapa kali Chanyeol menyeka air matanya, wajahnya memerah. Tak ada hentinya ia memanggil nama lelaki manisnya, berharap ia akan membuka mata indahnya.

"Baekhyun…"

Ia sandarkan kepalanya diatas lipatan tangan diatas matras, bersimpuh di sisian ranjang dengan tangan menggenggam jemari lelakinya. Hembusan nafas terdengar berat, masih ia menangis dalam dia. Masih berharap bahwa takdir akan membangunkan sang terkasih.

Lelah mengambil alih, ia pejamkan kedua matanya. Berharap, saat ia terbangun nanti, Baekhyun telah sadarkan diri. Berharap, akan ada waktu untuknya dan lelaki manisnya.

Telah benar ia tertidur, sehingga tak menyadari jemari yang sedari tadi ia genggam mulai bergerak perlahan. Kelopak mata yang terpejam sedikit demi sedikit terbuka.

Menyatukan kesadarannya untuk beberapa saat kemudian ia rasakan genggaman pada jemarinya. Netranya mendapati seorang pria tengah tertidur disisi ranjang diatas tangannya yang terlipat menyangga kepalanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari siapa pria yang tengah tertidur itu. Telinganya.

Telinga itu, "C-Chanyeol?"

Berusaha ia bangkit dari tidurnya, meraih kedua tangan Chanyeol untuk membangunkannya. Kedua matanya memerah, air mata lolos begitu saja.

Bagaimana ia mampu menahan air mata kala suaminya telah kembali ?

"Chanyeol, bangun. Chanyeol, _my love_…"

Prianya tersadar mendengar suaranya, menengadahkan kepalanya. Terkejut ketika matanya bertemu mata indah lelaki manis pemilik hatinya, "Baekhyun? _God, my love_."

Memeluk erat tubuhnya, menghantarkan segala kerinduan yang terpendam pada sang terkasih yang sayangnya merasakan hal yang sama. Menghujani wajahnya dengan kecupan, di kening, kedua pipi dan berakhir tepat di bibirnya.

Menangkup wajah manis itu, lalu kembali memeluknya erat. Tak ingin ia lepaskan, takut jika ia lakukan itu maka Baekhyunnya akan menghilang. Chanyeol takut jika harus kehilangannya lagi, lebih baik ia mati jika sampai itu terjadi.

"Chanyeol, _I miss you so much_. _Darling, I miss you._"

"_My love, _Baekhyunku. Aku pun sangat, sangat merindukanmu. Astaga, aku hampir mati tiap malam memikirkanmu."

Sekali lagi ia dekap Baekhyunnya, kemudian ia rasakan tak ada lagi penghalang tubuhnya dengan tubuh si manis. Ia tersadar, "Anak kita, dimana?"

Yang tak mereka sadari, dari balik pintu seorang pria masuk membawa bayi mereka.

"T-Tuan Byun?"

Pria itu tanpa kata menyerahkan bayi dalam gendongannya kepada Baekhyun, ia lalu mundur memberikan ruang pada orang tua sang bayi.

Keraguan nampak dari caranya memandang bayi mereka dalam buaian Baekhyun, matanya melirik Tuan Byun yang masih tetap pada tempatnya. Ia ragu, pantaskah ia merengkuh keduanya dihadapan ayah dari putra yang ia bawa lari beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Memejamkan matanya sejenak sembari mengambil nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia mendekap Baekhyun dan bayi mereka. Bahagia menyelimuti keluarga kecil yang sempat terpisahkan, "Maaf."

Kata maaf itu bukan dari Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol, melainkan Tuan Byun yang merunduk seakan menyesal atas apa yang telah ia perbuat.

"Melihatnya membuka mata, melihatnya bagaikan melihat kalian. Tatapannya yang… tatapan tanpa dosa itu menyadarkanku. Aku pria tua tanpa hati yang memisahkan kedua orang tuanya, memisahkan kedua orang tua cucuku sendiri."

Penyesalan terdengar dari bagaimana ia menahan nafas sebelum melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, "Mungkin memang belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima pria sepertimu menjadi menantuku, tapi satu hal yang harus benar-benar aku terima adalah kenyataan bahwa kaulah yang anakku cintai."

"Baekhyun, anakku satu-satunya. Selama ini yang ku lakukan adalah melindungi dan menjaganya, memberikan yang terbaik padanya. Namun cucuku menyadarkanku bahwa selama ini yang ku lakukan salah, bahwa dengan memisahkan kedua orang tuanya adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ku lakukan."

Tatapan polos seorang bayi tak berdosa membawa akal sehatnya kembali, menyadarkan dirinya akan apa yang telah ia perbuat walau dengan penyangkalan yang sedikit masih tersisa dalam diri atas apa yang ia lakukan sebelumnya adalah benar. Namun bayi mungil dalam dekapannya memberikan ketenangan, memberikannya obat penawar jiwanya yang dipenuhi amarah.

Bahwa benar adanya, tatapan dari seorang bayi penuh akan harapan baru, impian dalam berbagai macam kemungkinan. Melihat dunia melalui mata seorang bayi adalah kegembiraan paling murni yang dapat dirasakan oleh siapa pun. Dengan melihat matanya, kau akan merasakan keajaiban baru yang akan terjadi dalam hidumu.

Masih dengan kepala yang menunduk perlahan ia merendahkan tubuhnya, berlutut dihadapan kedua anaknya, "Baekhyun…Chanyeol, bisakah kalian memaafkan pria tua ini?"

Memberikan kecupan di kening Baekhyun dan bayi mereka sebelum melangkah mendekati Tuan Byun yang masih berlutut menghadap lantai, "Tuan Byun, tak sepantasnya kau seperti ini." ucapnya seraya membantu pria tua itu untuk kembali berdiri.

"Ku pikir, aku tau segala yang terbaik untuk Baekhyun. Sebagai ayah hal yang ku inginkan untuknya adalah kebahagiaan, dan nyatanya ia telah dapatkan kebahagiannya darimu… aku salah selama ini menilaimu, maafkan pria tua ini."

"Tuan Byun, satu hal yang setidaknya perlu kau tau. Tak pernah terpintas sekalipun untukku membencimu, tak pernah. Aku yang selama ini merasa bersalah karena telah membawa putramu pergi, aku yang selama ini merasa bahwa akulah yang membuatmu seperti ini."

Menghela nafas menyadari bahwa inilah saatnya ia mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini mengganjal dalam benaknya walau dengan tubuhnya yang sebenarnya tak memungkinkan baginya untuk terus berdiri dan tetap dalam kesadarannya, "Tapi aku benar-benar tak bisa melepaskan Baekhyun, sekalipun aku harus mati demi dirinya. Ia adalah hidupku, kau ambil dia dariku sama dengan kau telah mengambil seluruh hidupku."

"Aku tak pernah marah atas apa yang kau lakukan selama ini pada kami, begitupula dengan Baekhyun."

Tak mudah memang untuk Tuan Byun benar-benar menerima kehadiran Chanyeol di awal, namun ia tak bisa terus hidup dalam egonya.

Kebahagiaan Baekhyun diatas segalanya, termasuk ego miliknya.

Perlahan ia mulai mampu menerima Chanyeol seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kemudian dengan ia mengenal betul sosok Chanyeol ia dapati fakta bahwa sebenarnya pria itu memang benar mampu bertanggung jawab atas segala bentuk pertanggung jawabannya sebagai seorang kepala keluarga. Tak hanya sebatas itu, Chanyeol adalah seorang pria yang nyatanya pun sanggup memimpin sebuah perusahaan.

Di usianya yang kala itu baru 28 tahun, ia telah mendapatkan gelas _Master _dalam bidang manajemen. Seni melukis dan restorasi sebenarnya adalah kegemaran yang ia tekuni seusai ia menyelesaikan pendidikannya.

Begitu banyak hal yang mestinya Tuan Byun pahami dan mengerti, bahwasanya tak baik baginya untuk melihat seseorang dari satu sisinya. Alahkah baik bila dahulu ia tak segegabah itu.

Rasa amarah datang seiring ketidaksukaannya pada pilihan yang diambil putra semata wayangnya.

Namun itu dulu.

Dulu sebelum ia mengenal arti bahagia yang sesungguhnya.

Sebelum ia mengenal bagaimana cinta dapat merubah segalanya.

.

Musim telah berganti, tahun telah berlalu.

Di anugerahkan pada keduanya seorang anak memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk membangun keluarga kecil mereka sendiri, dan keduanya sangat menikmati peran itu.

Melihat tumbuh kembang putra kecilnya membawa kebahagian tiada batas. Memang beberapa kesulitan harus mereka hadapi, contohnya adalah mereka secara bergantian banguan di tengah malam ketika mendengar buah hati mereka menangis.

Atau bagaimana Baekhyun tak dapat tidur semalam suntuk menjaga buah hati mereka ketika Chanyeol harus pergi ke luar Negeri, setengah tahu sekembalinya mereka ke _Seoul_.

Pada dasarnya hidup mereka menjadi lebih baik, dengan diangkatnya Chanyeol sebagai _Manager _di perusahan yang Tuan Byun kelola memberikannya harapan baru. Kepercayaan yang diberikan Tuan Byun tak ia sia-siakan.

"_My love, I'm home!_" memanggil yang terkasih ketika ia baru kembali dari pekerjaannya.

Samar-samar ia dengar langkah kecil buah hatinya dari kejauhan, _"Daddy!_"

"Seojun! _Gosh! Ha ha ha…_" Soejun kecil berlari menghampiri Chanyeol, mengangkat kedua tangannya meminta pria tinggi itu untuk mengangkat tubuhnya.

"Seojun, dimana _papa?_ Di dapur kah?"

"Eung! Dapur!" usianya baru genap 2 tahun bulan lalu. Tak banyak kosa-kata yang ia kuasai, belum. Tapi Seojun kecil telah memberikan tanda pada kedua orang tuanya bahwa kelak ia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar.

Bakal melukis perlahan muncul dengan kegemarannya menggambar di buku gambarnya. Hanya coretan penuh warna, tapi tiap kali ia melakukannya, atensinya akan sulit terbagi. Perhatiannya hanya pada gambar yang tengah ia buat.

Keduanya menuju dapur mendapati Baekhyun tengah menyiapkan menu makan malam, memunggungi mereka berdua, "_Papa!_"

"Oh astaga! Seojun, apa yang –"

"_Hi my love, I'm back_."

Baekhyun meletakkan pisau dapur diatas papan pemotongnya lalu menggantung apron biru langit di salah satu _handle hanging cabinet_. Senyuman manis ia berikan pada pria tinggi di hadapannya yang tengah menggendong anak mereka di lengan kanannya.

Sebuah kecupan manis ia berikan diatas belah bibir suami tampannya yang sore itu berbalut kemeja hitam dengan bagian lengan dilipat hingga siku, pula dengan dua kancing teratas telah ia buka sejak ia tiba beberapa menit yang lalu.

"_Welcome home, my love." _

**.**

**.**

_**\- fin – **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Note :**_

_**Total words : 8,671**_

_**Total page : 31 pages**_

_**.**_

_Okay, ku persembahkan oneshoot ini sebagai bentuk perayaan #ChanBaekDay minggu lalu . Maaf kalau kalian temukan ada typo di cerita ini, maklum kejar target muahaha "_

_Semoga kalian suka karena ini pertama kalinya aku buat oneshoot._

_Oh! Dan jangan lupa mampir juga di __**FF Polaris (Northern Star) **__yang minggu lalu sudah aku update chapter 15-nya hehe_

_Again, aku ada buat juga thread chanbaek fic di twitter pribadiku ( **channyeolight **), barangkali ada dari kalian yang mau mampir _

_Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan! jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak a.ka review !! _

_Salut!_

_._

_\- axxnans (Nan)_


End file.
